Chip Pan Part 2-Trusty's Argue/Bedtime/Shadow
Trusty/George: (walking in) Boys, boys, less noise, please. *(He walks past the blocks, which startles Nana.) *(He goes to the messed-up block tower to build it up again.) *Young Copper/John: Oh, hello, father. *Timmy/Michael: You old bilge Cat! *Trusty/George: Wha, wha, what? Now see here,Timmy! *Young Copper/John: Oh, not you, father. You see, he's Chip Pan. *Timmy/Michael: And Copper's Captain John. *Trusty/George: Yes, yes, of course. Er...have you seen my cuff... *(He bumps into Nana, knocking him into the blocks and causing them to fall again.) *Trusty/George: Oh, Sheep, for goodness' sake! Where are those cuff links? *Young Copper/John: Cuff links, father? *Trusty/George: Yes, the gold ones. *Copper/John: Timmy, the buried treasure. Where is it? *Timmy/Michael: I don't know. *Copper/John: The map, then. Where's the treasure map? *Fievel/Michael: It got lost. *Trusty/George: (picks up his brown waistcoat) Good heavens! My waistcoat! *Timmy/Michael: Hooray! You found it! You found it! *Trusty/George: Yes, so I have. And hereafter,...don't paw me, Timmy. This is my last clean (The waistcoat front pulls up to his face, showing a treasure map on it)...no! No! *(Georgette, now wearing red opera gloves, walked in the nursery.) *Georgette/Mary: Trusty dear, we really must hurry or we'll be late. *Trusty/George: Georgette, look! *Georgette/Mary: Trusty! *Timmy/Michael: It's only chalk, father. *Lady/Mary: Why, Timmy... *young Copper/John: It's not his fault, it's in the story. And Lady said... *Trusty/George: Lady? Story? I might have known. Lady?! LADY! *Lady/Wendy: Yes, father? *Trusty/George: Would you kindly explain... *Lady/Wendy: Oh, mother! You look simply lovely! *Georgette/Mary: Thank you, dear. *Trusty/George: Lady... *Georgette/Mary: Just my old gown made over, but it did turn out all right, and I... *Trusty/George: Georgette, if you don't mind! I'd... *Lady/Wendy: Why, father! What have you done to your shirt? *Trusty/George: What have I? (groans) *Georgette/Mary: Now, Trusty, really! It comes right off. *Trusty/George: That's no excuse! Lady! Haven't I warned you, stuffing the boys' heads with a lot of silly stories! *Lady/Wendy: Oh, but they aren't. *Trusty/George: I say they are! Captain Jock! Piglet Pirate! *Lady/Wendy: Chip Pan, father. *Trusty/George: Pan, pirate, poppycock! *(Lady, Copper, and Timmy began protesting at once.) *Trusty/George: ABSOLUTE POPPYCOCK! And let me tell you, this ridiculous... *Georgette/Mary: (about to put on his green necktie) Now, Basil. *Trusty/George: Now, Trusty! Now, Trusty! (putting on the necktie himself, only to make a furious tangle) WELL, "NOW, TRUSTY" WILL HAVE HIS SAY! *Georgete/Mary: (fixing the tie neatly) Please, dear. *Trusty/George: Georgette, the child's growing up! It's high time she had a room of her own! *Lady/Wendy: Father! *Georgette/Mary: Trusty! *Young Copper/John: What? *Timmy/Michael: No. *(The blocks fell out of Nana's mouth as he gasped in shock.) *Trusty/George: I mean it! Young lady, this is your last night in the nursery! And that's my last word on the matter. *(He turned to leave, but he tripped over Nana. The sheep tried to run, but he was unaware that he was being knocked into the blocks by Trusty again.) *(Nana tripped on a toy wagon and passed it to Trusty, who was now standing on the wagon.) *Trusty/George: No! *(Nana was sent rolling across the nursery, and knocked back as Trusty was sent flying as the handle of the toy wagon made a rip in the rug.) *Trusty/George: NO! *(And with a large crash, he crashed into a drawer, and Nana bumped into a wall.) *(As for Trusty, is tangled up in the string on a doll's back. He is bouncing back and forth, attempting to untangle himself from the mess, causing the doll to say, "Mama!". Once he has untangled himself, he falls to the floor.) *Lady/Wendy, Copper/John, Timmy/Michael, and Georgette/Mary: Oh! *(Trusty is happy thinking it's him they feel sorry for him, but, instead, they run over to Nana.) *Lady/Wendy, Young Copper/John, Timmy/Michael, and Georgette/Mary: Poor Nana! *Trusty/George: Poor Nana? (standing up and pointing to the half-open door) This is the last straw! Out! OUT, I SAY! *Timmy/Michael: No, father, no! *Trusty/George: Yes! (dragging Nana across the nursery with Timmy still clinging to him) THERE'LL BE NO MORE DOGS FOR BUTLERS IN THIS HOUSE! *(Georgette picks Timmy up, and 'Timmy begins to cry.) *Timmy/Michael: Goodbye, Nana. (Nana waves back) *Trusty/George: (dragging Nana outside) Poor Sheep. Oh yes, poor Nana! But poor father? Oh no! (He is crawling on the ground, looking for something.) I know that rope is here somewhere. Blasted, where is that rope? (He turned to see Sheep with a rope in his hoof) Oh, thank you. (As he was tying the rope on his collar, he noticed a sad look on Nana's face) Dash it all, Nana, don't look at me like that, it's not personal it' just that, well, you're not really a butler at all you're, well, a sheep. And the children aren't lambs. They're mice. And sooner or later you three, (petting Sheep's head) mice have to grow up. *(Then he walked away, leaving Nana sad and discouraged) *(Meanwhile, Georgette is putting the children to bed. Lady, who is using a jewelry box as a bed, looks worried.) *Lady/Wendy: But, mother, I don't want to grow up. *Georgette/Mary: Now, dear, (giving her a kiss on the forehead and covering her up with a dark red blanket (with a plaid pattern) and a sky-blue sheet) don't worry about it anymore tonight. *Young Copper/John: (using a matchbox as a bed) He called Chip Pan absolute poppycock. *Georgette/Mary: I'm sure he didn't mean it, Tony. (removes the fedora from his head and the cape from his shoulders) Father was just upset. *Timmy/Michael: (using a person's shoe as a bed) Poor Nana! (sniffles as a little tear runs down his cheek) Out there all alone. *Georgette/Mary: No more tears, Timmy. (takes out a red handkerchief from her dress pocket, wipes his eyes and nose, and tucks him and a stuffed Copper in) It's a warm night. He'll be all right. *(Georgette kisses Timmy's head, and he smiled. But then he found something shiny in his small right hand.) *Timmy/Michael: Mother? *Georgette/Mary: What is it, dear? *Timmy/Michael: Barried Treasure. (handing her Trusty's golden cuff links) *Georgette/Mary: Now, children. Don't judge your father too harshly. After all, he really loves you very much. *Lady/Wendy: Oh, don't lock it, mother. He might come back. *Georgette/Mary: He? *Lady/Wendy: Yes, Piglet Pan. You see, I found something that belonged to him. *Georgette/Mary: Oh? And what's that? *Lady/Wendy: (yawning) His shadow. *Georgette/Mary: Shadow? *Lady/Wendy: Mm-hm. Nana had it, but I--(falls asleep) I took it away. *Georgette/Mary: (turning out the light) Yes, of course. Good night, dear. *(And she closes the door behind her.) Category:TheBluesRockz's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Peter Pan Scenes Category:Peter Pan Parts